Don't Push Me Away
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: The girls are at collage together, they couldn't be happier. Problem is the girls know Ezra is -A...and Aria is worse then she's letting on. Spencer wants to help but she doesn't know how. Sparia story
1. Finally

**Hey so I got this new story idea. First off I would just like to say to anyone who reads my "The Betrayal story…that story is on hold right now…but I plan to update it eventually. If you have any ideas for it, please feel free to PM me….**

**Now onto this story! Right now its friendship Sparia….If you guys thought this story would work better with romantic Sparia, please leave a Review and I can make it romantic sparia.**

**Also I have no idea if I need to put a trigger warning in hear FOR LATER CHAPTERS…I might not even need one….im not sure if I'm going down that path with this story yet.**

**One more thing, I am not in university and I Do not live in America. (I live in Canada) So..I know nothing about american universities and the only reason I even know the names to some of them is from watching PLL…..so the details about the university will be COMPLETELY off….For all I know I might make someone take a class that the university doesn't even offer….Sorry for that…but lets just pretend that in this story the university is how I'm making it :) Any way, sorry for the long author note here. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Spencers pov**

"Finally" I breathed out. I was waiting for this day almost my whole life, and that wasn't even the best part. The best part was I got to spend all of it with my three best friends…In our own apartment! There was nothing that could make this better! Well, actually, maybe one thing….If Aria was happier. Aria was my best friend, I always felt just a little bit closer to her, I loved Emily and Hanna, but Aria and I always just had something a little closer, the same way Hanna and Emily did kinda.

The problem was, before summer started, right before we graduated, We all found out Ezra was A. He was board shorts to be exact. It hurt all of us, but obviously it hurt Aria the most. She told us she was fine. She told us not to worry and she was moving on just fine. I didn't really believe her though. I knew how sad she was, how heart broken she was. I didn't know how to help her though, I did what I could comforting her when she needed it, but she would act strong in front of us, all the time.

Then there was the night I saw the scars on her wrists. She told me it was a one time thing, she swore to me she would never do it again and she made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone…so I didn't, besides now that we will be living together (with Emily and Hanna too of course) I can keep my eye on her more. We all got excepted to UPenn which was my dream school, we all decided to go here together and live together in our own apartment. It was possibly the best thing that will ever happen to me, going to my dream school with my best friends.

"They seriously need an elevator" Hanna groaned walking into the apartment. "Theres only 4 floors, Han" Emily stated with a laugh as she too walked past the blonde and into her new home. "Yeah, but we on the fourth floor! Its exhausting walking up here with all our bags" Hanna said placing her 3 suit cases down. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have brought everything you owned, seriously Han, were only a hour and a half away from home, you couldn't have brought more stuff next time you visited?" I told the blonde girl with a joking tone in my voice. I looked to Aria who was laughing slightly, as she placed her own bags down. She took off her sweater but kept the beanie on, that was on her head.

I recognized that beanie, Ezra gave it to her. I didn't think she should still be holding on to things from Ezra but she really did love that beanie, and as always I never pushed her when it came to Ezra stuff.

"Hey, come on! I need all of this stuff" Hanna pouted. "Yeah Yeah, sure you do blondie" Emily teased. Hanna sighed, "So who gets what room?" She then asked. "2 rooms, 4 beds" I state to them, meaning that we have to pair up and share rooms. We didn't really have to think about it, we already knew it was going to be Emily, Hanna in one room and Me and Aria in the other.

"I want this room, Spence" Aria said before she began to drag me to the room on the left side of the room. I laughed at how she just knew we would share a room. "Ok, blondie, That means we get this one" I herd Emily say as her and Hanna walk to the room on the right. Me and Aria then entered the room she has chose. It wasn't anything special, yet. The walls were blank and then beds were bear. There was however already two desks in the room. Aria stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yup, we definitely have to change this" She said aloud. "Yeah for sure, its pretty boring" I agreed with her. "What bed you want?" I ask her. "Umm, this one" the short girl says while she plops down on the bed closes to the window and furthest from the door. I smile because I wanted the bed she didn't anyway.

"So whats first?" Aria asked. "You mean with this room?" I say. "Yeah, what are we doing to it first?" She asks again. "Well, we need to go get our bed sheets and put them on the beds, we need to get desk chairs, and some paintings or pictures or something for the walls" I tell her while looking around the room. "Agreed" Aria says simply. I plop down on my own bed as well.

"Hey?" I said while turning my head to look at Aria. "Yeah?" She answers. "How have you been? You know with everything?" I ask her slowly. She sighs. "I already told you Spence, Im fine" She says to me. "Are you sure Aria, Because you know that if you need to talk, I'm here" I tell her. Aria gets up from her bed so she is now standing in front of mine. "Yes, Spence, I know." She says before changing the subject. "Lets go see Emily and Hanna's room" She says. "Okay" I sigh standing up my self and following her out the door.

We enter the other room to see Hanna already putting up posters above the bed that I was guessing was hers. And she puts a picture frame of the four of us girls on her nightstand. A nightstand that already been there. Lucky. "Well?" I ask. "It might be boring now, but once we get settled in this is going to be great" Emily beamed. "Yes, this is" Hanna agrees. "Told you guys this would be great" I say. "More then great" Aria says. I smile. Yes more then great. I thought to myself.

* * *

The day quickly went on, we all put our stuff away and ate dinner together, we were now watching a movie on my laptop, we would have to watch everything online, until we got a TV in here. We were each sprawled out on my double bed, I was glad the beds were big. It made it much more comfortable. Hanna and Emily laid on their stomachs with their feet in the air, occasionally bumping into each others. I sat in front of my laptop criss crossed, while Aria laid beside me on her side, propped up by her elbow.

"It really sucks watching stuff on a laptop" Hanna commented. "Would you like to buy us a TV?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, no, but still, this sucks" Hanna said. I sighed and Emily laughed slightly. Aria stayed eyeing the movie, she wasn't really watching it though, I could tell, the way her eyes were on the screen but still looked to be looking at something else. She was deep in thought and I decided to leave her like that, I would talk to her later.

We continued the movie, with more complaints from Hanna every once in a while. The movie was just about over when I saw Aria was no long propped up with her elbow and instead her head was down on the bed and her eyes were closed. She was asleep. "Hey guys I think its time to call it a night, Aria is already asleep" I told Hanna and Emily. They nodded and got up from the bed. "Night!" They called. "Night!" I said back to them.

We had been lying in my bed, and now Aria laid asleep in it. I sighed and decided for this night we would have to switch beds. I carefully turned her around so her head was on the pillow. I pulled the covers over top of her and then walked to the other bed. Aria stirred once but stayed asleep. I climbed into bed and almost instantly fell asleep myself. But before I did, I noticed the beanie still on Aria's head. She worn it all day, she had starred of into space during the movie and she didn't really seem as excited as the other girls had been all day. I sighed deeply. Aria needs time, I thought to myself. For now all I can do is be her friend.

* * *

The next morning I woke, to find the sun blaring through the window in my room. We didn't have curtains, or blinds, or anything to cover the window yet. We would have to get something today because I could not wake up to this everyday. Aria's face was facing away from the window so she hadn't waken yet. I climbed out of bed slowly and then grabbed a towel from one of my bags, I grabbed some clothes as well and went to the bathroom to shower.

I showerd quickly and when I came back out It didn't seem like anyone was up yet. Emily and Hanna's bedroom door was closed and my door was open just a crack, I peeked in to see Aria still asleep. Just then as if on cue, Emily emerged from her bedroom. She yawned before saying "Oh of course your up already" I smiled. "It is already 8:30 Em" I stated. "Yeah I know, well, Hanna is still completely passed out." She told me. "Aria too" I said. "Why don't we grab breakfast?" Emily asked. "Good idea" I said. "Ok, one sec, let me get changed" Emily said before disappearing back into her room.

Emily came out minutes later and we left. We had driven my car up here. Our school was in walking distance and we decided that the other girls would get there cars when they went home again, we didn't want all our cars here at once. Me and Emily got into the car and began driving. "So hey, I was actually meaning to talk to you about something" Emily says, "Yeah? What is it?" I ask keeping my eyes on the road. "Hows Aria been? I mean, you obviously know a little more then me and Han, and yesterday she seemed a little distance" Emily told me. "You noticed too, huh?" I said not really as question but Emily nodded anyway. "She's still upset, more then she's letting on" I sigh. "Why is she hiding it?" The tanned girl asks me. "Its how Aria deals with things, she acts like its not a big deal" I say. "Her boyfriend was A…thats a pretty big deal" Emily states. "I know, but honestly I'm just trying to give her time, I mean, it was only 2 and a half months ago" I tell Emily. "You're right" Emily sighs. "You know that beanie she wore all day yesterday?" I ask. "Yeah" Emily answers a bit confused. "You don't remember where she got that?" I say trying to let Emily catch on. Emily thinks for a moment. "Oh my god! Its the one Ezra gave to her" Emily says once she remembers. "Yup" I say nodding. "Well, why is she still wearing it?" Emily asks. "Closure? Sadness? Maybe because she just really likes it? Who knows" I say. Its then that we pull into some coffee place and decide to grab breakfast and coffee here.

* * *

Me and Emily walk back into the apartment. An apartment that was freezing cold inside. "Damn why is it so cold?" I ask rubbing my hands up and down my arms. "Theres this little thing called heat…that we haven't technically payed for yet" Hanna said while coming up to us and grabbing a coffee. "Mmm Coffee" She mumbles. "Coffee!" I hear Aria say, she walks out of our room and is quickly by my side grabbing her own coffee. "When are we getting the heat turned on?" Emily asks. it was only september and shouldn't be that cold, but it was, it was very cold for this time of year which right now was terrible for us. "We should get it turned in as soon as we pay our first rent" I tell the girls. "Good because its freezing cold" Aria says shivering with the coffee in her hands taking small sips.

"Ok, we only need 800 bucks a month for rent. Which means we each to pay 200 dollars" I state as we all sit in the kitchen. "We should probably get jobs, it would help a lot" Emily tells us. "Yeah thats a good idea" I agree. "Whoa! Jobs? We already have school and now were adding jobs?" Hanna asks. "Well if you can come up with 200 dollars once a month without a job…..I begin to say. "Ughh fine, I will look for a job" Hanna sighs. "What about you Aria?" I ask. "Yeah, I'll get a job" She nods. "Ok, good, so were all in agreement." I say. "Where are we going to get jobs?" Emily asks aloud. "Im sure theres lots of places. We'll find something" I reassure them.

Monday was coming up which meant the fist day of classes was coming. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do, but my major was English, which I wasn't sure about, English was always kinda Aria's thing. She was majoring in Art though. She was working on her Art a lot more the past year and she was debating if she wanted to do something with Art or stick with English but once everything happened with Ezra she decided. She was going with Art. Today was Sunday, last day before classes. Aria came out of our room with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" I ask. "Im going to go find a good place to draw" She shrugged. "Need inspiration" She added. "Want the car?" I ask. "I was going to walk but yeah sure" She says. "Okay" I tell her getting my keys. "Thanks, bye" She says to me before she's out the door.

* * *

**Aria's Pov**

I drove around for a while mostly exploring my new home. I was looking for anything that looked inspiring to draw. I also took quick glances at any place that looked good enough to work at, considering I really do need to get a job if I'm going to pay rent.

After driving of awhile I found myself turning up a road with a lovely park next to it. The trees were all changing colours and it looked perfect to draw. I parked the the car and got out, walking to a near by bench in the middle of the park, I had the perfect view of the trees hanging over a path way. Perfect scene to draw. It made it even better that no one was around. As I sat and drew I really got into it. I hadn't really found anything monition to draw at all once I found out about Ezra.

I couldn't believe he was A. I still don't believe it. Im in denial I guess, I don't want to think that he was the one that was torturing me and my friends for years. Spencer helps, a bit, she does understand, she went through the same thing with Toby. Although it wasn't that bad with Toby, considering he wasn't really A. Ever since we busted Ezra, we haven't gotten any A texts. Im glad for that but I still flinch every time my phone buzzes. I almost want to get the texts again. I know how messed up that sounds, but Ezra got away, he never went to jail or anything, he's on the run…somewhere out there, and if I get a text from A then I know he's still alive, still ok.

I shouldn't care about him anymore, thats something Spencer tells me almost everyday, but I do, I still care, I still love Ezra Fitz.

"Um Hello?" A voice says. I jump out of my thoughts as I look up to see a guy standing in front of me. "Oh Im sorry I didn't mean to scare, you, I just saw that you were drawing and couldn't help but to take a look" The mystery guy tells me. "Oh yeah its ok" I tell him. "Im Ethan by the way" He says before sitting on the bench beside me looking at my drawing.

"Wow thats amazing" He complements my work. "Thanks, Im Aria" I say to him. "Aria, thats a pretty name" He smiles. "So anyway, listen my dad owns an art gallery, and he's always looking for new young artist to feature in his gallery. Im sure he would love to see some of your work" Ethan said. "Whoa, really? I don't know if I'm good enough to be in a gallery" I say a bit shocked. "Are you kidding? Your amazing." Ethan says with a nod. "Do you have anymore pieces?" He asks. "Well, yeah, I have tons, I'm actually starting my first day at UPenn tomorrow and I'm majoring in Art" I tell him. "Your going to UPenn! Thats great, Im starting my third year there tomorrow" He says with an even bigger smile. I smile too. "Thats awesome, I will know someone else there" I say. "Else?" He questions. "Oh yeah, I have three best friends and were all starting there tomorrow we all live together not to far from here" I say. "Oh thats cool, I've always wanted to live with friends" He tells me.

"So back to your paintings…Why don't you stop by the gallery tomorrow and bring some of your drawings. My dad would love to see them" He says. "Um yeah, sure, where it is?" I ask. "Here" Ethan says before pulling a pen out of his pocket "May I?" He asks motioning to my sketch pad. I nod and he takes my sketch pad flipping the page and writing an address down on the piece of paper. "Tomorrow after classes?" He asks after he's down writing. "Yeah, I'll be there" I tell him looking down at the address, I recognize it, I think I passed it on the way driving here. "Well I will see you tomorrow then Aria" Ethan says while standing up. "Yeah see you" I say. After that he walks away. "I didn't really notice how cute he was, he had brown shagged hair and dark eyes. I smiled to my self as I watched him walk away, then I grabbed my stuff and headed back to the car.

**Spencers pov**

"Ugh Why did you have to give the car to Aria" Hanna whines. "Um, because she was going out and you were asleep" I tell the blonde. "I guess someone else should have brought a car" Emily sighs. "On the weekend we'll drive home and Hanna, you can bring your car" I say. "Fine" She pouts. Then the apartment door opens. "Hey Ar" I greet her. "Hey guys" She beams. "Why so cheerful?" Emily asks. "I was this park, and I met this guy Ethan and his dad might put my art work in his gallery!" She tells us. "Whoa thats great" I say. "Yeah thats like amazing" Hanna and Emily both agree.

* * *

**Arias pov**

"Aria!" Ethan shouts as I walk into the Art gallery. "Hey" I smile at him. "Hey, how was your first day of classes?" He asks. "They were great" I tell him. "Thats good, anyway, my dad is just in the back room, come on, you can show him your art work" He said while beginning to walk the to the back room. "Ok" I say following him.

"Ah, Hello, you must be Aria" A tall man with dark short hair and dark eyes that matches Ethans perfectly says. "Yes, Hello, its nice to meet you" I say. "Yes you too, you can call me Alex, So Ethan tells me you have some artwork" He said. "Yes, I do" I say pulling out some pieces I did last year from my bag. Alex takes them from me and looks at them. "Wow" He breaths out as he looks at each piece. "Aria, th-these are amazing" He tells me. "Really? Well, thank you" I say. "Yes, there wonderful, I would love to put them in my gallery." He says with a smile. "I would love for you to put them in your gallery as well" I say. He smiles. "Perfect, I will buy them all, for 100 dollars a piece? How does that sound?" He asks. "Um that sounds amazing" I say. I brought 6 different pieces which meant I just earned 600 dollars! I guess I won't have to worry about finding a job anymore. "Great! One second" Alex says disappearing to another room.

"You really are an amazing artist, Aria" Ethan says. "Thanks" I smile. "Hey, this might sound a little straight forward, but are you single?" He asks me. I laugh slightly and look down, "Um, yes. But Im not really ready for a relationship right now" I tell him looking back up. He nods. "I understand, but hey, if you ever are ready." He says while handing me a piece of paper. "Whats this?" I ask. "My number" He tells me. Before I can answer his dad comes back. "Well, here you go Aria, 600 dollars" Alex says handing me the money. "Thank you again" I say taking it. "And hey, If you have any more…" He begins saying. "Whoa really, you will take more?" I ask. "Yes for sure, anymore just drop them off" He tells me. "Yes okay, I will" I say. "Great, well, see you later" He says while walking away again. "I should go now" I tell Ethan. "Ok, but hey remember even if you just want to hangout even ….as friends….you have my number" He smiles. I nod. Before walking out.

**Spencers pov**

"Hey Spence" Aria says walking into our room smiling. "Hey Ar, how it go at the art gallery I ask. She doesn't answer, instead she takes out what looks like a lot of money from her bag. "Whoa, you got all that" I ask coming over to her to see how much. "Yup, 600 bucks" She says happily. "Here take my rent" She adds giving me 200 dollars out of her 600. "Damn, looks like your the first one to get a job" I say. "Yup and theres much more where that came from" She told me.

* * *

**Well heres chapter 1….if I get at least 5 reviews on this first chapter I will continue it :) OH AND DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU WANT THIS TO TURN INTO ROMANTIC SPARIA…OR FRIENDSHIP SPARIA.**


	2. Date

**Got 5 reviews…so I'm going to keep going :D**

**Also, its pretty tied for Sparia Romance and Friendship….so I'm still not sure which I'm going with…keep reviewing which one you want please!**

* * *

**Spencers pov**

"I can't believe you're going on a date" I squeal happily to Aria. "Spence! Its not a date! Its me and Ethan hanging out! And I only told you because I thought you would understand" She huffs. "I do understand" I say quickly in defence. Aria rolls her eyes as she goes back to putting makeup on. Then theres a knock on our apartment door. "And that should be Ethan" Aria says standing up. "Oh Yay" I say also standing up. "Oh no, you are not allowed to to answer that door, Spence. Please, just stay here" Aria begs. "Hey! Why can't I see him?" I ask. Aria raises an eyebrow, "because Spence, the last thing I need are your comments." She tells me. I sigh deeply. "Ugh fine!" I give in. "Good" She smiles and leaves our room.

"Aw is mommy sad to see her baby all grown up, going on a date" Hanna smirks walking into our room as Aria leaves it. "Han, not funny" I groan at the blonde. Hanna just laughs. "So who is this Ethan guy anyway?" She asks while lying down on Aria's bed. "I don't know, she won't let me see him yet" I shrug. "Wow really" Hanna says. "Yup, she says its nothing serious and she doesn't want me making comments and getting involved" I tell her. Before Hanna has time to answer me, Emily comes into the room.

"Whoa did you see Aria's date? He's hot" Emily states. "If you think he's hot then he must be like….hot!" Hanna says excitedly. "He's really that hot?" I ask Emily. "Definitely! I have no idea how Aria's not more into it" Emily says while see now joins Hanna on the bed. "She's still has Ezra issues" I say sadly. "Yeah well she has to get over him! Like ASAP because there is a hot guy who has a dad that owns an art gallery that is really into her" Hanna said. "Guys, I think I should tell you something" I said looking down.

Both girls eyed me curiously. "What is it?" Emily asked. "Um, well, at the beginning of the summer, a couple weeks after we found out about Ezra…I kinda caught her doing something" I say slowly. "What do you mean!" Hanna asked me. "She-she, was cutting herself" I spit it out quickly.

"What! This happened all that time ago, and you didn't tell us!" Emily asked hurt. "Spence! Thats kinda something you need to know about your best friend!" Hanna said. "Guys! She made me promise not to say anything and she swore she would never do it again! She was so upset that night I could't tell anyone….then she started getting a bit better and It just never came up again" I explain to my friends.

"Why tell us now?" Emily asks. I sigh. "She's obviously still hurting, even if she's not showing it, and I just wanted you guys to know so we can all keep our eye on her" I tell them. "She would kill us if she knew what we were talking about….you understand that right?" Hanna asks. "Yes, of course, but she's our friend and we need to protect her….now that you guys know, you can make sure she doesn't hurt herself again." I said. "Ok, we will, I'm glad you told us Spencer" Emily said.

* * *

**Arias pov**

"Im glad you called" Ethan says to me. "Um, yeah, Im glad I called too" I tell him. "I really like you Aria, and even if you need to take things slow I would still really like to get to know you" He said. "I would like that" I say. "Good, well were going to this great place for dinner" He smiles. "Oh yeah? Where is it." I ask. He just keeps smiling. "You'll see" He says.

About 15 minutes later were pulling up to the Art Gallery. "What are we doing here?" I ask. "Come on" He tells me leaving the car and going to the other side to open the door for me. He takes my hand and walks me into the Gallery. Inside its beautiful. There are candles lit all around the room and theres a picnic blanket in the middle of the room with a picnic basket. "Oh my god…you did all this?" I ask. "Yes, well I got a bit of help from my dad" Ethan tells me. "This is amazing" I say. "Really? Im so glad, because I was afraid it was too much" He tells me while he looks like he's visibly relaxing. "No, its not to much at all, its perfect.

The night goes on and we had a great dinner. Now were lying on the picnic blanket, My head resting on his shoulder. "So, where are you from Aria?" He asks. "Im from RoseWood, Ever herd of it?" I ask. "Yeah, thats that place near BrookHaven isn't it?" Ethan asked. "Yeah its really close. You've been to BrookHaven?" I ask. "Yeah, Um, my mom used to live there." He tells me softly. "Um, used too?" I ask. "Well, uh yeah, see um, died last year, in a car accident" He said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ethan" I say with sincereness in my voice. "Its okay, I pretty good with just my dad, I always felt closer to him anyway" Ethan tells me. He quickly changes the subject.

"How about your family?" He asked. "Oh well, My parents spilt up after my dad was cheating, and I also have a little brother, Mike" I tell him. "It must be nice to have a sibling, I don't have any" He tells me. "Yeah I love Mike" I say.

"So what about those friends of yours?" He asks. "What about them?" I ask. "Whats their story.?" He asks. "Well, first theres Spencer, I'm kinda the closer with her, we've always been there for on another, for breakups and stuff, next theres Emily, we are close to, and a while ago she came out as gay, then theres Hanna, she's very….well lets just say not afraid to say what she's thinking" I laugh. Ethan laughs slightly too. "You sound like you have a great connection with them" He tells me. "Yeah I guess I do. I mean there pretty much the only real friends I have." I said.

My phone then buzzes in my pocket. "Oh sorry, one sec" I say grabbing my phone and reading a text from Hanna. Hanna: Hey should we wait up? Or are you and mr. hottie going to be busy in other activities tonight? The text read. I groaned. "Ugh I'm sorry, but its getting late and my friends are wondering where I am" I tell Ethan. "I understand" He says. "Let me drive you home" He said while standing up and offering is hand to help me up.

We walk outside to his car, he walks to the front seat and I'm about to get in myself when a dark figure in the distance distracts me. Its a man in a black hoodie he's running down the side walk and towards an ally. "Ar, you coming?" Ethan asks. "Hm? oh yeah Im coming." I say while opening the car door, I take one last look and see the figure ducking into the ally, I see a tiny bit of the mans face and its identical to Ezras.

**Spencers pov**

"Hey lover girl" I smirk as Aria enters our room. "Oh hey" She says coming in and taking her jacket off. I can sense that somethings off with her. "Hey, whats up?" I ask. "Hmm.. oh nothing" She says quickly. "How was the date?" I ask slowly and standing up. "Fine, we had a picnic in the Art Gallery" She tells me. "Mmhm anything else?" I ask. "Um no, why?" She says. "Ar, somethings off with you" I say while lightly grabbing her hand. "Spence, I'm fine, why cant you trust me" Aria says looking into my eyes. "I do trust you! But I know you too, and you seem different" I tell her. "Spence, nothings wrong and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed" She said while leaving my grip and going to get changed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter :( I will try to update again soon!**


	3. News

**Heyo! well heres the next chapter! Please keep reviewing….more reviews means faster updates :)**

**Oh and well most people want Sparia romance….so thats whats happening… I THINK!**

**Sorry if you don't like sparia romance but majority rules**

* * *

**Arias pov**

"Hey Ethan" I say running up to him and kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Hey Ar" He greets me. "So what do you want to do today?" He asks me. "Oh well, actually I'm not staying." I tell Ethan. "Aw why not?" He asks. "Im sorry, me and my friends are going back home to visit our families this weekend" I said. "Oh, well have fun" He said. "Thanks, I'll call you when I'm back" I say before Im out the door.

"Hey, Spence." I said walking into our room. "Hey!" She said jumping up from the bed, "Are we leaving soon? I ask. "Um, yeah, I think were just waiting for Hanna" She tells me. "Ok" I say while lying on my bed. All my stuff is packed and Im ready to go so Im just going to relax for now. Well thats what I thought, before Spencer comes and lays down beside me. "Spence…?" I ask. "Ari, I wanted to talk about the night you came back from your first date with Ethan. When you were acting weird" She said. "Spence! Theres nothing to talk about!" I whine. "Aria! Listen, I know there was something going on and I can't stand to see you this upset. I love you Aria" Spencer says softly.

**Spencers pov**

This is a new feeling I've been having, Something I've never felt about any girl before, something I've never felt toward Aria before. But for some reason when I told Aria I loved her, I really meant it. I really love Aria, more then I know, theres nothing I want more then to just hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. "I love you too, Spence" She mumbles. I give her a sad smile. "Please Aria?" I ask. She sighs deeply. She then sits up on he the bed and looks at me. I sit up as well and wait for her to talk. "Spence…." She starts slowly. "Its ok, Ar, tell me, you can tell me anything" I tell her moving closer and and holding her hand in mine. I like the way our fingers fit together. She takes another deep breath. "I- the- when- uh.. The night, that um… I was with Ethan, I saw something" She stutters out. "What did you see?" I ask becoming more and more concerned. "I thought I saw Ezra" Aria said so softly and quietly I'm not even sure if I herd her right."Wait what did you just say!" I ask shocked. "I saw Ezra, Spence…" She tells me again. "Ar! Are you sure?" I ask her. "Yes, he was in a hoodie and when he turned it was his face!" She said. "You should have told me sooner! Aria! If Ezra is here then we need to get to the police he needs to be put in jail! Where did you see him!" I ramble on before Aria places her hand over my mouth and frowns. "No. Were not doing anything about this and you are not telling anyone! Including Hanna and Emily." Aria said. "Whoa! Are you crazy! They have a right to know and Ezra has to pay!" I try telling Aria. "No Spence!" Aria says sternly while placing her hand back on my mouth. "Not a word! I mean it Spencer! Even if I ever do something about this it won't be yet." She said. "Ar, your making a mistake" I tell her. "No I'm not Spencer and I mean it! Not a word!" She said one more time before Hanna and Emily come into the room. "Ok, were ready lets get out of here!" Hanna says happily.

I had some serious thinking to do and theres no better place then my old bedroom. After saying hello to my parents and Melissa I was finally alone in my room. I dropped the other girls at their own homes. We would meet up later. I needed to think about Aria. On top of everything happening with Ezra I'm starting to see her differently and I don't know why. She was my best friend she always has been. But I think I love her…like really love her. She's hurting so much right now and I just want to make her feel better, I want to protect her. I can't though, not if she won't let me.

**Arias pov**

"Mom! Dad!" I shout happily when I enter my house and hug my parents. Theres a sad look in their eye. "Is everything ok?" I ask when I pull away from them. "Um, Aria sweetie.." My mom begins to say while she looks like she's about to cry. "What is it!" I ask very concerned. "Aria, we need to tell you something….about Mike" My dad told me. "What? Is he ok?" I ask quickly. "Aria, Mikes…._dead."_

* * *

**READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE!**

**IM SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND A CLIFFHANGER! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! I JUST NEEDED A QUICK CHAPTER TO TELL YOU MIKE IS DEAD…..IT WILL GET SOOOO MUCH BETTER I PROMISE!**


	4. Help

**Hey soo….these chapter may be a little all over the place…but I just need to get a couple chapters done so I can get to the real plot of this story….so sorry for the badISH chapters…TRIGGER WARNING!**

**SHORT CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET TO THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**Arias pov**

I stood in the bathroom, razor in hand, blood running down my wrist. I haven't down this for a while, it felt nice. After I thought I saw Ezra, things got hard. But now my brother was dead. I lost 2 people in my life that meant the world to me. Mike's funeral was a couple of days ago, were back at the apartment, but I've missed a few classes. I can't sit through a class, its to hard. I also haven't seen Ethan in awhile. He knows what happened, I told him, then I said I needed time and I would talk to him again when I was ready. I've haven't really seen anyone but Spencer, Hanna and Emily. My parents suggested I come home for awhile, but I didn't want to. Spencer has been the only one trying to help, really. Hanna and Emily did what they could but only Spencer could help right now. I still refuse to tell her I'm cutting again though. Thats the last thing I need, Spencer knowing, if she does find out she'll never leave me alone.

**Spencers pov**

"Hey Aria" I say softly when she walks into our room. "Hey Spence" She says. I get up from my position on my bed and stand in front of her. "How are you?" I ask. "Fine" She replies I frown. "You're not fine" I say. "Spencer….." She starts but doesn't end up saying anything. I hugged her. I didn't know what else to do, so I wrapped my arms around her and held her. She sank into the hug. "Ari, you need help" I whisper. "What! No, Spence!" She says quickly. "You need help" I insist again. "No! Its not happening." She states before pulling away from me. "Hey! Ar! Wait!" I said. "What Spence" She asks. "Let me help you" I tell her. "How?" She asks slowly. This could be my chance to show her how much I love her, I thought. So I do, I pull her back into my arms and I kiss her.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THESE ARE FILLER CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET TO THE REAL PLOT OF THE STORY IM SORRY!**


	5. Girlfriend

**Hey next chapter here:) Please keep reviewing! AGAIN...I KNOW short chapters AND they're not the interesting chapters but they are FILLER CHAPTERS so i am sorry :( **

* * *

**Spencers pov**

Aria pulled back from our kiss after about 7 seconds. "Whoa, wait, Spence, what are you doing?" She asks. "Im sorry Aria. I shouldn't have done that" I say quickly. "Hey wait, I didn't say I didn't like it" Aria said. "What?" I ask a bit shocked. "I kinda, liked it" Aria tells me. "Really?" I ask. Aria nods. "What does this mean then?" I ask. "I don't know" Aria shrugs. I took that as my que to make the first move.

"Aria, I really like you, I think I might even love you" I tell her. Aria thinks for a minute. "I think I might love you too" She says. "Aria Montgomery, will, you be my girlfriend?" I ask her. "Yes" She smiles before kissing me. The kiss was passionate and perfect. Aria pulls back. "I-I have to break things off with Ethan" Se tells me. "Ok" I nod. "I should go tell him now, I'll be back later" She said. "Ok don't be to long" I said. "Don't worry I won't" She says before kissing me on the cheek and leaving. I had a lot of thinking to do, in the last 5 minutes I got a girlfriend, not any girlfriend, Aria. I guess I didn't realize it until now but I've always loved Aria.

**Aria pov**

I am so happy me and Spencer are together. I really need her, she's the only thing that makes me happy. I am scared though, Im going to have to tell her that I cut again. If I tell her, she might not want to be with me anymore, and I cant loose her. Maybe I can hide it from her, just until they heal, then I won't do it again. Yeah, that will work, for now I'm just going to focus on telling Ethan, Im not going to tell him I'm with Spencer, Im just going to tell him I want to stop seeing him. Im sure He will understand with everything thats been going on with me right now.

"Hey Ethan" I greet him when I walk into the gallery. "Oh hey Aria, you're here, I wasn't expecting you" He tells me. "Yeah, I know, Im sorry, but I had to tell you something. "Ok, what is it?" He asked curious. "Well, Um, listen, Ethan, I just don't think this is the best time for me to be with you. A lot is going on and it just wouldn't be fair to you" I tell him, saying the best I could come up with. "Oh" He frowns. "Im sorry, but I want to stop seeing each other" I said to him. He nods. "Ok, I understand. But Aria?" He said, "Yes?" I ask. "I still want to be your friend, so please, if you need someone to talk too, come to me" He tells me. "Thanks Ethan" I smile and hug him for what might be the last time. "Oh one more thing Ar" He said after pulling away. "Yeah?" I ask. "Keep selling paintings to my dad, you really are an amazing artist" He said. "I will" I tell him. "Good, see you around" He smiles before walking away, into the back room of the gallery.

I walk outside, its getting pretty dark and I want to get back home so me and Spencer can talk. I walk to my car. When we visited home, I got my own car and drove it here. I just got into the front seat when my phone buzzes, I pull it out of my pocket so I can check it before I start driving. But I am shocked to see the contact showing Blocked Number and Im absolutely terrified when I read the text. **Guess whose back! You didn't think I would stay away forever, did you? Watch your back -A**

What! No! This can not be happening! Is it Ezra? It can't be! I did thought I saw him awhile ago. Oh my god, what if the other girls got texts? Wait! What if they didn't? What if its only me. "Ugh!" I huff out in frustration. I can't tell Spencer, Hanna or Emily. Not yet, unless they got texts too, I can't deal with all this and I can't deal with Spencer trying to get me to go to the police. I just have to wait, I have to wait and find out what -A wants.

**Spencers pov**

Aria just got back home and walked into our room. "Hey, how'd it go" I ask her while wrapping my arms around her waist, She lays her head on my chest. "Fine" She answers. "Fine?" I question. "Yeah fine, I told him I just can't be with him right now and he said he understood and he still wants to be friends" Aria tells me. "Thats good" I said. Aria doesn't answer me though, instead she pulls her head back stands on her tippy toes and kisses me. I kiss back, her lips feel so good on mine. I want to keep going, I want to hold her and kiss her forever but she then pulls back. I frown. Aria giggles a bit when she sees my frowning face. "I think we should tell Emily and Hanna about us, so we don't have to hide in our own apartment" She tells me. "Ok thats a good idea" I agree with her. "Come on" She says taking my hand in hers as she walks out of our room and into Hanna and Emilys.

* * *

**Ok theres chapter 5! So, Aria is keeping some big secrets from Spencer, eh? And how do you think Hanna and Emily will react to the news. Also do you think Ethan is REALLY gone? AND WHOS -A? Is it Ezra? Is it someone new? Is it Ezra and someone else? Will Aria really be able to hide -A and her cutting from her girlfriend and friends? So many questions to be answerd…..please review for a faster update! And PM me if you have any ideas for my story :)**


	6. Party

**hey guys :) Chapter 6 is here….enjoy!**

**oh and some of you guys want Hannily….so should I add handily? review please**

* * *

**Spencers pov**

"You ready?" Aria asked me before we enter Emily and Hanna's room. "Yes" I say to her. Aria knocks on the door and when we hear Hanna say "Come in!" Aria opens the door. "Hey guys, whats up?" Emily asks us.

"Um we have something to tell you guys" I say to them. "Is everything ok?" Hanna asks concern is her voice. "Yeah, every things fine, don't worry" Aria reassures her. "Then what is it?" Emily asks. "Um well…" I trail off. "Me and Spencer are together" Aria finishes for me. The girls look at us curiously. "What do you mean together?" Hanna asks us.

"Like….girlfriends" I say. The girls confused looks are instantly replaced with happiness. "Aw thats so awesome guys! I always knew you guys were meant to be" Hanna gushed. "Yeah, thats great guys" Emily agreed. "Thanks guys" I say.

* * *

**Arias pov**

"Im glad Hanna and Emily are ok with us" I say to Spencer once were alone in our room. "Yeah" She agrees. "Its getting late, we should go to bed" She says to me. "Ok, um one sec, I got to go to the bathroom" I tell Spencer while getting up.

Truth is, I just can't change in front of Spencer, if I do then she will she my cuts and I can't let that happen. As I'm changing my phone buzzes. "Oh crap" I whisper to myself. What if its -A? I open the text. **I want to play a game, its called do whatever I tell you to, or I hurt Spencer. I'll give you your first task tomorrow -A**

What the hell does that mean! I can't let -A hurt Spencer…but….what does A want me to do? I let these thoughts leave my mind as I walk back to my room to be greeted by Spencer. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. She pulls back after awhile. "I love you so much, Ar" she tells me. "I love you too, Spence" I tell her.

* * *

Its saturday today and Spencer and Emily are going to the library to do some research for classes. But Im not going back to classes until Monday so me and Hanna are home alone today. "OK, Aria, are you ready for some fun today!" Hanna says happily entering my room. "Yeah, a day home watching movies?" I ask confused about why Hanna thinks this is going to be such a fun day.

"Well now that Spencer is your girlfriend, you will never get to have any fun" Hanna starts saying. I roll my eyes and let her continue talking. "So I was thinking we go to this collage party!" Hanna tells me. I think about her suggestion for a moment. "I don't know, Han" I say. "Oh come on Ari, Spencer and Emily are so uptight and this is our chance to cut back and have some fun without them even knowing!" She said. I look at her with a disapproving look. "Please Aria! We won't stay long! I promise" Hanna pushes. I sigh. "Well, ok, but not to long!" I tell her. "Yay! ok, we have to find something to wear" She says.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Han?" I ask to Hanna as we walk into the frat house where the party was being held. "Of course! Lets have some fun!" Hanna says happily. "Hey Hanna!" A girl across the room shouts. "Oh Hey Maddie!" Hanna shouts back. "Hey Aria, will you be ok alone for a minute well I go say hi to some people?" Hanna asks me. "Um, sure" I reply.

I wasn't really ok with being alone but I wasn't about to stop Hanna from having fun. Besides it was probley good staying away from Hanna. She was suspicious when I refused to change in front of her. But I can't let anyone see those cuts since there finally almost all healed. Before I could walk to far in the frat house I got a text. I sighed and pulled my phone out. "Blocked number" I mumble to myself. Great. I read the text. **Get Drunk -A.** Why does -A want me to get drunk! Ugh this isn't fair! I can't let Spencer get hurt though and Im not even with her so it will be to easy for -A. So I go over to the table where they are serving drinks and down a glass.

**Hannas pov**

I've been hanging with some friends for a while but haven't seen Aria. Im starting to get a bit worried. I was very suspicious when she wouldn't change in front of me, I mean it made me think of when Spencer told me and Emily that she cut. Was she cutting again? I really hope she's not.

My phone started ringing and I was hoping it was Aria, but I got a little nervous when I saw it was Spencer. I answered my phone, "Hey Spence" I said trying to act natural. "Hey Han, Aria isn't answering her phone, you guys ok?" She asks me. "Um, yeah were-were fine" I say, failing to talk natural. "Hanna? You seem nervous, whats going on? And wait…why is there music playing so loud?" Spencer asks me.

This is it, I think, Im going to have to tell Spencer. "Ok, Spencer listen….dont be mad or anything but me and Aria went to a party and well…I can find Aria now" I said quickly to Spencer. "What! Hanna! How could you just loose Aria!" Spencer shouted back. "I don't know! I just left for a couple minutes" I tried defending myself. "Ugh! Where are you?" Spencer asked. "That frat about half a mile from our apartment. "Ok me and Emily are coming, in the mean time, please try to find Aria" Spencer sighed. "Ok, Spence, I will" I tell her. "Good, and keep your phone close." Spencer tells me. "Will do, bye Spence" I say before hanging up. Ok, now I gotta start looking for Aria.

**Spencers pov**

"I can not believe those two went to a party" I grumbled as me and Emily drove. "Relax Spence, I'm sure Aria is just fine." Emily tried to reassure me. "I think she may be cutting again" I blurt out.

"Whoa wait what?" Emily asks. Last night she went to the bathroom to change and I know that could be normal but she was always disappearing into the bathroom after Mike's death and I haven't seen her wrists since. She always hides them" I tell Emily. "Well why haven't you forced her to show you?" Emily asks me. I sigh deeply.

"Im trying to let her come to me and i don't want to push her, I thought she would come to me. I mean now that were together I thought she would for sure open up to me" I tell Emily. "Maybe she will Spence?" Emily said. "I don't know if she will ever open up to me no matter how close we get. She's always pushing me away, keeping secrets from me, I just want to help her." I said.

* * *

When me and Emily walked into the party we thankfully saw Hanna right away. "Hey guys, I haven't seen her yet" Hanna tells us. "Ok, lets spilt up" I say. "Ok good idea" Emily agrees and we go our speared ways. I start by looking around the main room. Theres no sign of Aria though. Im worried, I mean, what if something bad happened to her?

**Arias pov**

I have no idea where I am. All I know is that I drank, I drank a lot. I think I passed out. I look around where I am. Am I in a car? Wait, my hands are tied! Theres tape over my mouth! I look up the best I can, and in the drivers seat I see a man driving with a black hoodie on. Its -A? I think, did -A kidnap me? Who is it? Is it Ezra? I haven't seen Ezra in so long I can't tell. The next thing he parked the car and got out. He opened the back door and pulled me out. I was standing in front of him and I was shocked to see his face. _"Hi, Aria" Ezra said._

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry :( You want it to update fast…..REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
